1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems of energy generation that can be used for sustaining and improving the world's productive energy capacity.
2. Background of the Invention
What is needed in the field of energy production is a means of generating energy, apart from other forms of energy generation including the use of fossil fuels, nuclear energy, water and wind, wherein such means of producing energy addresses the ever-expanding demand for energy in modern society in an efficient and cost-effective manner.